Lust
by safiraaninditamawadah
Summary: “Dengar taeyang saat aku sudah mendapatkan uang aku akan menikahimu,aku akan selalu menjagamu selalu di hatiku” Aku tersenyum “Baiklah terserah kau saja.tetaplah sehat dan cepat kembali padaku” Sesungguhnya aku tak menunggu siapa-siapa aku hanya datang dan pergi ke tempat yang sama. Hari-hari hanyut berjalan juga berbiak,dan kau semakin menghilang. Aku hanya ingin mencintaim


LUST

Langit hitam yang temaram menghantar rindu ke altar kesepian,tangisan langit yang menyesakkan tersesat penuh kehausan.merengguk nafas bergaris-garis tanpa jeda. Matahari yang lupa akan kehangatannya bersembunyi di balik awan gelap kelabu,seolah malu untuk menampakkan ketidak berdayaannya.

Ketika ku tau bahwa dia yang ku panggil cinta telah menjadi masa lalu yang hitam.Menyesakkan saat cinta itu hanya berlalu begitu saja diiringi dusta,entah tanpa ku cari tau kebenarannya,terlebih dahulu aku tenggelam dalam nestapa.

Ketika sebuah kabar dari layar datar itu semakin menuntun ku menuju kebenaran yang menyakitkan.sudah terlebih dahulu aku menampar diriku sendiri.menyadarkan ku bahwa itu hanya sebuah kabar burung tak bertuan. Tapi sekali lagi kenyataan menamparku lebih keras,meninggalkan bekas yang cukup lama untuk di sembuhkan.

Pembawa acara itu terus saja memberikan fakta tentang klarifikasi hubungan baekhyun exo dan snsd Taeyeon.mungkin ini sedikit gila dan kekanak-kanakan mengingat usiaku saat ini,tapi yang kini pasti aku bukanlah hanya seorang penggemar yang gila.tapi yang tertulis jelas bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja

"sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiri seperti itu?"

Aku terkejut? Tentu

Untuk beberapa waktu kebelakang aku sudah cukup lama berdiri dengan logikaku yang tak berjalan.

Aku tau betul taesang tak akan diam saja.ah tunggu maksudku pria yang membangunkan lamunanku tadi bernama taesang. Siapa? Sahabatku tentu yang bersikap melebihi keluarga ku sendiri.

" Sudahlah kau tau betulkan berita seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di pasaran?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapai.

" Saat ini dia sedang mempromosikan albumnya,mungkin saja ini hanya salah satu cara pemasaran saja"

Aku menatapnya sebentar,tatapan matanya seolah berkata "percayalah dan jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

" Hei Im Taeyang percayalah ini hanya sebuah berita bohong yang basi,lebih baik sekarang kau periksa pasienmu mereka lebih membutuhkanmu"

Benar saat ini bukan saat nya aku berdiam diri seperti ini,tapi….

" Bukankah kebohongan adalah kejujuran yang hanya di lebih-lebihkan saja?"

Dia terdiam

"Taesang-a jika kau bertanya apa aku terluka,maka aku akan menjawab tentu"

Dan aku berterimakasih kau tak menanyakannya.

Kala ku lihat layar ponselku yang berulang kali berkedip-kedip,memberi isyarat bahwa sudah saatnya aku berhenti menghindar.nama itu telah tertulis untuk kesekian kalinya panggilan yang ku abaikan.

Kemungkinan besar kenangan itu takkan terulang kembali,hari yang menjadi kelam dengan sekejap.luka menebal dalam putaran jam,dia yang semakin menjauh dan aku yang tertinggal.

Setidaknya biarkan aku menemuimu dan kita bicara,meski itu hanya sebuah pemanis bibir saja,aku mohon biarkan aku melihat wajahmu dan membicarakannya.aku pun sama terlukannya denganmu,dengan kesenyapanmu yang seperti ini.aku hancur untuk alasan yang tak ku ketahui.

Aku membeku dalam gumam,tak ada yang bisa kutinggalkan dalam kosa kata dan jarak,setan memeluk kesadaranku dengan hasutannya yang berbisa.luka hanya tinggal luka tanpa penyembuh.

kau yang menuntutku untuk menjumpaimu

kau yang terlalu acuh akan kesakitanku

kau yang dengan gamblangnya membuangku dengan perangaimu

kau yang mendorongku dalam kehancuran

kau dan keegoisanmu itu.aku membencinya tapi aku juga menyukainya

"Aku tau bahwa kau hanya akan tertinggl dengan dilema mu itu?"

Aku tertegun sejenak.bias wajahnya yang terlukis samar di kaca jendela.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam jika memang itu semakin menyamarkanmu"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja,dan melupa bahwa kau hanya akan ada kau dan kebisuanmu itu"

Ketika jarum jam berputar begitu pelan,dan kenangan yang masih tersimpan tercuri begitu saja dengan paksa,membuatku terguncang akan hadirnya cinta yang lain.memunggungiku dengan luka yang jatuh mendalam.

Aku tetap membisu,senyap dan luka itu terlukiskan dengan air mata.jika dia tau bahwa doping paling kuat bagiku adalah senyumnya,dan racun mematikan bagiku adalah kehilangannya.

Apakah mungkin kau masih setega ini padaku?

Matanya yang menatapku tajam tanpa bisa ku terjemahkan artinya,adakah ia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku saat ini.

"Apa kau akan tetap membisu seperti ini?"

Aku menata perasaanku,tak ingin aku berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar di hadapannya.

"Kau pandai sekali dalam menyembunyikan sebuah hal"

Aku tersenyum.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lembut,garis wajahnya yang tersamar dusta.masih tetap membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Suaranya bergetar.

Dengan sikapnya yang seolah tak tau apapun,setelah kehebohan yang dia buat,masih saja bertanya "apa yang kau maksud".

Dia memang bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh?

Aku tersenyum.memberi jeda panjang agar dia memutar otaknya.

Dia menatapku lamat-lamat,sejenak kami hanya saling membisu hanya di iringi suara hujan.tatapannya yang melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhku dulu dan sekarang pun juga.

"Kau tak pernah mengakuianya dan tak berniat untuk mengakuinya"

Aku mendesah parau.

"Kau salah sangka,semua itu salah.dan kau salah karena mempercayainya tanpa mendengarkan ku terlebih dulu"

Baiklah tetap semua adalah salahku,hingga akhir pun ini tetap salahku.

Ya ini adalah salahku karena tetap bertahan dengan lelaki sepertimu.

"KAULAH YANG SALAH.KARENA KAU TAK PERNAH MAU JUJUR PADAKU"

Tubuhku bergetar,perasaan pilu menguasai batinku.tangan ku gemetar menjulur kearahnya.

Dia gemetar menatapku tatapannya yang meredup tertutup oleh air mata.

Hujan sore itu membuka rahasia lama.yang berhamburan di udara seperti remahan yang tertiup angin.

Dan aku masih berharap akan engkau.

Sore itu burung-burung menguraikan diri melintas dan mencubit hati pemuda-pemudi yang tengah di landa kasmaran.warna dedaunan tak lagi hijau berguguran meninggalkan dahan yang kesepian.

Musim semi menemuiku kembali,ketika lampu teras temaram,rerumputan dan dedaunan menjadi kering.aroma indah yang kunamai rindu perlahan menyebar menebar sukacita.dia yang tengah ku tunggu,melintasi hamparan pepohonan yang perlahan mulai mengering.

kulitnya yang putih pucat bersinar terpapar sinar matahari yang mencoba untuk menggodanya,wajahnya pun bukan pada standart rendah.hanya saja dia terkadang terlihat cantik.

Tapi aku suka itu.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Dia tersenyum

"Cuaca malam hari di luar amat cepat berubah"

Dia menatapku bingung.dahinya berkerut

Aku suka itu.

"Ya aku menunggu mu lama"

"Maaf,ada latihan yang mendadak,kau tau kan yang ku maksud?"

"Emmm,kau akan segera menjadi idol kan"

"Hei setidaknya kau nanti akan ikut bangga kan memiliki kekasih idol tampan seperti ku,semua orang kan mengenalmu sebagai kekasih Byun Baekhyun,si pria tampan nan rupawan"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Yakinlah berkata seperti itu tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan"

Aku ikut tertawa

Adakah obat manjur untuk penyakit cinta?

Tabib manakah yang mampu mengobati luka karena rindu?

Cahaya manakah yang mampu menembus kegelapan gua dalam hati?

Kilat melintas dalam ketegangan,kilauan lampu yang temaram menukar luka dengan kenangan.dia masih memandangku sendu,kilatan matanya yang terbasahi air mata melukai ku perlahan-lahan.

"Maaf"

Dia merenggut nafasku tanpa jeda.

"Aku akan selalu melihatmu baekhyun,bahkan saat kau sedang bersama dengannya,aku akan selalu tetap melihatmu"

Dia tetap terdiam

Tangannya mencoba untuk merengkuhku,jujur aku menginginkannya.tetapa ketika khayalanku menggila dan sekali lagi menghantamku pada dinding.

Aku tak ingin membagi tempatku dengan wanita mana pun.dan aku mundur

Dia tetap menarik pergelangan tanganku,menggenggamnya kuat memaksaku datang kepelukannya.

Cukup

Plaaakkkkk

"HENTIKAN BAEKHYUN,KUMOHON AKU LELAH"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi percaya padamu,meski kau berkata bahwa 11=2 aku tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu"

Aku mendesisi menatapnya terluka.

"Orang mungkin berpikir bahwa aku memiliki segalanya,benar apa yang tidak kumiliki,tapi baekhyun-a kaulah segalanya bagiku"

Hatiku pedih menggelembungkan kemarahan.

Dia mengusap mukanya "Tidak kau salah taeyang,aku berjanji tak akan melepaskanmu lagi oeh!"

Aku tersengal

"Tapi…..sekarang aku ingin melepaskan mu,aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setiap hari aku menghadapi surga dan neraka sekaligus"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku lemah,air mataku yang terus terkuras.

dan dia kini yang bersujud di bawahku."maaf aku tau aku berbuat banyak kesalahan padamu"

Jiwa orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta,akan merasa sakit karena rindu .tak bisa di bayangkan jika itu di bumbui dengan dusta,sebab pecinta selalu ingin bersama namun halangan tak ada hentinya.

Pecinta seperti seekor kijang di bukit tandus.

Kau yang laksana matahari.

Dengan mudah kau datang

Kau pun tau caranya pergi

Tapi kekejamanmu sesungguhnya adalah,kau tak pernah mengajarkan ku cara untuk merelakan kepergianmu.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku baekhyun,aku mengasihani diriku sendiri oeh"

"kau tau hatiku tak seluas langit.tak semudah itu aku bisa memaafkanmu,tapi kau pun tau bahwa langitpun juga bisa menangis."

"aku berharap kau tak bermain di hati-hati yang lain baekhyun,aku tak seegois itu untuk memaksamu kembali padaku sedangkan hatimu masih ada juga bersamanya.jangan datang jika kau hanya berniat bermain-main"

Kau permainkan kesetiaanku dengan janji murahmu,kau tahu betul bahwa cinta itu tak semurah itu.aku berhak bahagia dengan carakau sendiri,dimana itu tak ada engkau di dalamnya.

Mengenang seperti menukar luka dengan air mata.

Maaf aku memilih pergi baekhyun.

"Dengar taeyang saat aku sudah mendapatkan uang aku akan menikahimu,aku akan selalu menjagamu selalu di hatiku"

Aku tersenyum

"Baiklah terserah kau saja.tetaplah sehat dan cepat kembali padaku"

Sesungguhnya aku tak menunggu siapa-siapa aku hanya datang dan pergi ke tempat yang sama.

Hari-hari hanyut berjalan juga berbiak,dan kau semakin menghilang.

Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu sesederhana mungkin.

Walau waktu kian sempit.

Aku yang akan semakin lenyap bersamaan buih di lautan.

Dan kau yang perlahan akan menghapus jejakku dari hidupmu.

Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengannya.

Tapi aku tak munafik dan aku tak sekuat itu.maaf karena di balik doaku aku juga mengutuk.


End file.
